puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Fintan Island (Viridian)
Legacy |governorname=Narci |island_name=Fintan Island |islandid=42 |arch=Onyx |size=Large |navy_color=Grey }} Fintan Island is a large island located in the . There are three known routes from the island: , , and . = Natural Resources = = Buildings = The buildings on this island are named with an Irish theme. Many of the names also make use of aliteration. ; Apothecary : Irish Whisk Me (bazaar) : Apoth o'Gold (upgraded) : Beaches of Zeta (upgraded) : Coire Anseasc : Cuillann Concoctions (upgraded) : Loganta Druga Deilealai (upgraded) : Tuatha Tinctures (upgraded) : Whisky Potions ; Attraction : ; Bank : Pot o' Gold (upgraded) ; Commodities market : Molly Malone Market (upgraded) ; Distillery : The Sacred Cauldron (bazaar) : A Drop of the Irish (upgraded) : Bailey's Booties (upgraded) : Blended and Bottled (upgraded) : Celtic Spirits (upgraded) : Cork Screw (upgraded) : Dublin Vision : Glenfiddich : Irish Cream (upgraded) : Isle of Rum (upgraded) : MacGiver's Rum Drinkers (upgraded) ; Estate agent : Kiss Me, I'm Irish (upgraded) ; Furnisher : Lucky Charms (bazaar) : Aine, Fairy Queen : Crann Bethadh (upgraded) : Fionn Furnisher (upgraded) : Taranis Tack and Timber (upgraded) ; House ; Inn : The Grogoch (upgraded) ; Iron monger : Sword of Nuada (bazaar) : Brighid Blades (upgraded) : Celtic Cannons (upgraded) : Claddagh Casting : Claidh-Mhor (upgraded) : Four Leaf Cleaver (upgraded) : Gaelic Guns (upgraded) : Liathroid Thine (upgraded) : Shannara's Blade : Shannara's Edge : Shannara's Hilt : Shannara's Scabbard : Sword of Belatucadros : The Sword of Cuchulainn : The Sword of Shannara (upgraded) : Yiarneydys (upgraded) : LCMF emeralds (upgraded) ; Palace : Blarney Stone (upgraded) ; Shipyard : Celtic Knots (bazaar) : Bantry Bay (upgraded) : Briongloid sin Realtacht (upgraded) : Galway Galleons (upgraded) : Guinness Galleys (upgraded) : Manannan Masts (upgraded) : Molly of Fintan (upgraded) : The Titanic (upgraded) ; Tailor : Laurals and Leinte (bazaar) : Aran Apparel (upgraded) : Celtic Expressions : Cliodhna's Closest Closet (upgraded) : Danu Duds (upgraded) : Folklore's Finest (upgraded) : Gaelic Garb (upgraded) : Guinness' G-String (upgraded) : Lucky Charms Apparel (upgraded) : Michael Collins Military Wear (upgraded) : King Arthurr (upgraded) ; Weavery : Fiodior (bazaar) : Celtic Knot Weaving (upgraded) : Cliodhna Cloth (upgraded) : The Irish Weavers (upgraded) : Lucky Little Leprechauns (upgraded) ;Dusted Buildings : Highland Weavery (upgraded weavery) : Sir Francis Beaufort Frigates (upgraded shipyard) : : Gaulic Garments (upgraded tailor) : Emerald Imports (upgraded furnisher) : Balmenach (distillery) : Green with Envy (upgraded weavery) : Cead Mille Failte (upgraded tailor) : Wishing Well Wardrobe (upgraded tailor) : Emerald Isle Armory (upgraded iron monger) = Government = Fintan is currently controlled by . = History = A rock way past the southeast swamp area near some cane, reads, "This island were fashioned by Yngvild". In Irish mythology, Fintan the white was one of the first to settle in Ireland. Blockades : 2006-01-28, Pay for Play takes the island in an uncontested three-round sinking blockade. : 2008-03-08, Pay for Play defends the island from the attack of the Brigand King flag Jinx. : 2008-06-09, Sea Change takes the island in a three-round sinking blockade against Get Off My Lawn. Pay for Play did not defend. : 2009-06-20, Sea Change successfully defends the island from the attack of the Brigand King flag The All-Consuming Flame in a three round sinking blockade. Azarbad the Great's forces were rated at a strength of 32. : 2009-11-07, Sea Change successfully defends the island from Imperial Coalition in a four round sinking blockade. 2009-11-23, Sea Change transferred Fintan Island to Post Mortem. : 2010-08-01, Post Mortem successfully defends the island from What A Ride in a three round sinking blockade. : 2010-08-08, Post Mortem successfully defends the island from What A Ride in a three round sinking blockade. : 2011-03-06, Post Mortem successfully defends the island from , winning 3-1. : 2011-03-13, attacks again, and again Post Mortem defends 3-1. : 2011-03-27, After a one week break, finally succeeds in taking the island from Post Mortem, 3-1.